Talk:International Muppet Movie Posters
Format I've been meaning to do something like this for ages, but the format is an experiment. Right now, I'm looking through my hard drive and uploading any international theatrical posters, or housing those already on the Wiki (but not home video covers and so on, which usually have a home on the dub pages anyway; many of the posters are either for cases where the movie wasn't dubbed or we just have no info and so a page would be stubby, and a few are fairly fascinating and unexpected). Right now, following the example Muppet posters, I'm sticking all the movie posters here, but I figure once it's large enough, since each movie has its own international category, they can be broken out, and links for the local title can redirect there. For now, I'm putting it in posters and each international title. I'm playing around with the format, though. Obviously gallery works best (and for the Polish poster, I even have info on the artist somewhere), but I wasn't sure whether to group by country (and then each movie in chronological order) or by movie, and each country alphabetically. Thoughts? And this way, as anyone else finds things, they'll now have a home (since I know this kind of thing pops up on Ebay often). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Just a general question. Since we have translations of books on their US pages, and non-US covers of records on their US pages, would it make sense to put these non-US posters on their US pages, instead of putting them all together here? I'm okay with doing it this way; I was just wondering. -- Ken (talk) 01:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::We could do that, but they'd be buried, since we don't often have much on the book pages and the record pages are track listing and info box as a rule, with no other images beyond the cover and often with a gallery of other releases anyway (cassettes, CDs, etc). In contrast, the movie pages are all text and image heavy as is. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Could we also put them on the US pages? I never knew about the Thai or Spanish posters, until I came here. As for this page, I would go in movie order, and then alphabetically by country within that. -- Ken (talk) 02:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::What about these first two posters (see below)? If I remember correctly, I once read that they were used to promote The Muppet Movie in France; or is that bogus information? Poster #3 that I just uploaded might prove me right, as it's donning the same title bubble, yet picture #4 that I found provides a different title (La Grande Aventure des Muppet - strangely without the plural "s" after "Muppet"). Add them? Don't add them? File:French-muppet-star-wars.png File:Postcard.jaws.jpg File:French-poster-The-Muppet-Movie-01.jpg File:French-poster-The-Muppet-Movie-02.jpg ::::Also, since Muppets from Space has an alternate poster for English speaking countries, we currently have the French poster on there as well. Should we continue adding all other countries' posters available to us, or take the French one out over there? I also sorted them according to Ken's request for now. What does everybody think? — Julian (talk) 23:25, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::And I see we have another one of these. Any ideas about including them? Anybody? — Julian (talk) 02:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) File:Frenchposter-western.jpg Yeah, include 'em; I think they're awesome! The art for the Star Wars and Jaws posters was used later in a book -- The Great Muppet Caper!: The Making of the Masterpiece. -- Danny (talk) 06:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC)